Strange meetings
by Samhoku
Summary: Two girls named Samantha and Veronica come to the Iron Man universe from the normal universe. They cannot die because they are in a different universe so it appears that they have the X thingamabob. Veronica comes first. Later: Adrien. T for safety. If you dont like ze story then tell, while being polite. Please. :
1. Veronica

Iron Man=Unhinged

**I dont own anyone and I have permission to use my sister.**

Chapter

Veronica was minding her own business and walking down the street. Randomly she fell into New York City and saw a Semi come after her. She stared as it came to her. It ran her over and then like rubber she bounced back up. Then a even larger truck came towards her. She screamed and ran unto the sidewalk jumping unto a street light shivering. Then she slowly slid down.

Tony looked at her as she did so. The first question out of his mouth was, "Are you a Mutant?"

Veronica said, "Oh Hi are you okay? You where hit by a Semi? Wow why are you still alive?" She rolled her eyes and glared at the boy.

Tony said sheepishly, "I am sorry."

Veronica said irritated, "And No I am not a mutant."

Tony tilted his head, "Then how did you live?"

Veronica slowly turned her head and glared at him, "How am I supposed to know? I was not born with the X thingy."

Tony said matter of factly, "Well, you where in a stressful situation."

Veronica thought in her head, _No duh sherlock...But maybe sense I am in another universe I cant...die...interesting._

Gene came over and looked at Veronica, "I have heard of Tree huggers but this is new."

Veronica shot a glare at him, "I am not a 'Pole Hugger'. I am asking it to rescue me from people like...The crazy truck drivers."

Gene said dryly, "I am sure there is a interesting story behind this."

Pepper came up and looked at Veronica, "Whatcha doin'?"

Veronica said dryly, "Being a pole hugger."

There was a silence then Rhody came up, "Um. Hello. Why are you on a pole?"

Veronica said with irritation, "I was hit by a car and chased by another so I leaped like a Kangaroo and grabbed the pole."

Rhody was silent then said, "Alrighty then."

Tony looked at Rhody, "Mother, you are off your game. No yelling about playing in the street."

Veronica narrowed her eyes, "I have a feeling this is a inside joke."

Rhody was glaring at Tony and said, "No, its sort of one sided."

Next they heard a shrill scream and a rather...plump girl...was being hit by car after car. Veronica grabbed her and dragged her out of the street.

"This is Samantha."


	2. Samantha

Iron Man=Unhinged

**I dont own anyone and I have permission to use my sister.**

Chapter

Tonys POV

The first thing I noticed is that Samantha was antisocial. The minute she saw us staring she looked at the ground and remained silent. So I asked, "Can she speak?"

Veronica looked pretty irritated, "Yes. She just doesn't like human confrontation."

Well...that answered my question. Then Pepper hugged her.

NORMAL POV

Samantha screamed and tried to bolt. Pepper said as she squeezed Samantha, "Arn't you so huggy looking!"

Samantha gasped and said, "I...Cant...Breath!"

Veronica grinned and watched as her younger sister tried to get away.

Rhody said sympathetically, "Let go of her Pepper."

Samantha was rubbing her arms and giving Pepper the evil eye.

Pepper asked, "Do you want to be friends?" Samantha hesitated then nodded in a way that reminded Tony much of an child.

Pepper cheered and hugged Samantha again, "Yey!" Samantha stiffened but let her this time.

Veronica hugged Pepper and also cheered. They both cheered. Gene, Rhody, and Tony all looked disturbed. Tony looked at Samantha and she was slowly inching away from them as if to say, 'I dont know these people.'

Tony tried not to laugh when Pepper hugged Samantha and said, "Join us!" Samantha ran away screaming, "No! I will not join the dark side!" Pepper blinked, "What on earth?"

Veronica said, "Uh. You wouldn't understand."

Gene muttered, "Luke...I am your father."

Veronica looked at him, "Okay, so he will understand."

Rhody said dramatically, "Noooo dont let it be so!"

Tony said in a dark voice, "Search in your heart, you know it to be true!"

Samantha came back with a blank look on her face and said awkwardly, "Well ah. I got lost for a minute. Did you know that there are muggers right around the corner? I just found out. They decided because I was...'fat' that I couldn't have anything worth their time. I punched them."

Tony stared at Samantha, "Okay then." Rhody laughed. Gene walked away, "I have seen enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Iron Man=Unhinged

**I dont own anyone and I have permission to use my sister.**

Chapter

Tony looked at Samantha, sitting stiffly in her chair. She was sitting in between Tony and Pepper, "Sam, are you okay?" "No, I think I am having a heart attack."

"Sam. Dont exaggerate." "I am a girl, thats what I do."

Tony got a frustrated look on his face and looked at Samantha. Then he started talking to Gene about rings...Which Samantha found odd. Then suddenly a book smacked Samantha in the head. She looked dazed and she heard Pepper say, "Oh I am so sorry, that was meant for Tony." Samantha saw stars and said, "Tony, don't say I never took a book in the head for you."

Tony looked shocked at Peppers behavior. Pepper growled, "You and Gene are obsessed with the stupid rings, and you AND Rhodes are flirting with Whitney!"

Gene chuckled, "Oh, I see, you are having a lovers spat." Pepper howled and tried to attack Gene, running around my desk and Tony tried to stop her. Samantha sat still as Veronica tried to help Tony with Pepper, then Rhody tried to keep Whitney out of control.

"All of you! To the principles office!" The teacher looked very upset with all of them. Then he looked at Samantha as she prepared to leave, "No, not you Samantha."

Samantha looked clearly relieved, she didn't want to go to the principles office. That was one of her many worsed nightmares.

* * *

After a while everyone was out again. Samantha sighed and waited for her sister and her friends. She hugged Pepper, "Hi!" Then she patted Tony on the back then randomly kicked Gene.

Gene yelped and moved away from Samantha, "What was that for?!" Samantha smiled somewhat sweetly, "Because I felt like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Iron Man=Unhinged

**I dont own anyone and I have permission to use my sister.**

Chapter

Gene chased Samantha around after she kicked him. She was pretty fast when terrified, and she was scared of most people. Samantha hid behind Tony and trembled, "Save me." Tony rolled his eyes and let Samantha keep him between herself and Gene. These two just where not getting along.

Veronica whacked Gene in the back of the head then looked around like she didn't do it. She pointed at Rhody, "He did it!" Rhody looked at Veronica with a accusing expression, "I did not, I think you did it and don't want to take the blame."

Veronica looked at Rhody with a mock hurt expression, "You have so little faith in me. It hurts. Right here." She patted where her heart would be. Rhody ignored Veronica and looked at Pepper who was struggling with laughter.

Samantha said to Gene, "Don't let her fool you, she did it."

Gene grinned at Samantha, "Good, thank you for telling me." He went to grab Veronica but she squealed and ran from him, her arms in the air like explanation points.

Happy Hogan came out and watched as Samantha hid behind him, "Save me."

Happy sighed and rolled his eyes towards the sky, "Gene, leave Sam alone."

"When did you start calling her Sam?"

Happy looked at Gene with a bored expression, "Sense she decided to cause me severe pain for calling her short."

Gene smiled and shook his head then Veronica screamed, "What happened to Gene's face?" Gene frowned and Veronica smiled, "Oh, thats better."

Tony turned in a circle and faced the other way, berating himself in his head. He didn't want to laugh, but he knew that he would if he saw the expression of rage on Gene's face.

Rhody and Pepper both didn't hold back, it was very funny to them.


	5. Mr Ross

Iron Man=Unhinged

**I dont own anyone and I have permission to use my sister.**

Chapter

Suddenly the girls heard car tires squeal and a grown man was whacked by a car. Samantha stared at the street and looked thoughtful, "That looks like our dad."

Mr. Ross got out of the street and patted himself down, "Well, I appear to be alright." He looked at his daughters then at the boys and 1 girl with them, "Who are you?" Mr. Ross looked back at his daughters, recognizing them immediately. Samantha hugged her dad tightly, "Daddy!" Veronica was surprised and stood there in shock for a few moments before also hugging her dad.

Veronica looked at Gene who appeared worried. Of course, to them it would look like Veronica and Samantha where hugging a complete stranger. Samantha grabbed her dads hand and pulled him over to Happy, "Daddy, this is Happy Hogan, the other people are Rhody, Tony, Gene, and Pepper."

Mr. Ross shook hands with all of them, "Hello, I am Samantha and Veronica's father. Its a pleasure to meet you."

Gene felt awkward, this man was very friendly but he wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

Mrs. Rhodes had helped Mr. Ross find an apartment, it was a nice one and Mrs. Rhodes was paying for the rent until we could all find good jobs. Veronica got a job at the cafe, Samantha was doing a sewing job, and Mr. Ross had started a book business dealing in newer books.

One day when Mrs. Rhodes came over there was yelling in the house. Veronica had gotten Electricity powers and had zapped her sister. Samantha was back on her sewing machine and the needle went through her hand 3 or 4 times.

Mr. Ross was on the computer, not hearing any of the yelling from Samantha or the evil cackling from Veronica.

Samantha eventually calmed down and gently lifted the needle out of her hand, pulling it out the cutting the thread. She gasped in pain then walked into the office, "Dad, aliens are taking over the planet and I need to go to the ER."

"Thats nice, Samantha." Mr. Ross said, his eyes still glued to the computer.

Samantha glared and crossed her arms over her chest, wincing when her hand touched her body, "Daddy, the sewing machine needle went in my hand, I got it out but I might die from the trauma."

"MMhm."

Samantha yelled, "Daddy my hand is gonna be my doom!"

Mr. Ross looked at Samantha with amusement till he saw her hand bleeding, "Right, lets go to the ER."

Mrs Rhodes was in the house by now and she was disturbed by the sequence of events. This family was either very interesting in her eyes, or very warped.


End file.
